


A’maelamin

by Pippin Took (storiesofchaos)



Series: My Bow Shall Sing With Your Sword [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Elvish, I can't help it, I'm sorry that I make my Legolas cry so much in these fics, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Sensitive Elf Ears, The Two Towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Pippin%20Took
Summary: Legolas was numb the entire way to Helm’s Deep. Most of the remaining number were — they had just lost a large amount of the men able to fight; their friends, brothers, lovers.Including Aragorn.He shivered with the sheer terror that thought brought him.





	A’maelamin

**Author's Note:**

> I was mostly inspired by the movies for this one, as The Two Towers has some great scenes for writing about Aragon & Legolas! 
> 
> Because of this, Legolas thinks Aragorn is dead for a time, and it gets a wee bit sad. Just a warning x
> 
> I'm not sure exactly how much time passes in the movie between Aragorn's arrival at Helm's Deep and the battle, but I had to make room for these two :)
> 
> Can be standalone or part of my series.

 In the moments before the warg scout would surprise them all and signal that Théoden’s people would be in danger, Legolas was thinking about Aragorn. What time they had together was consumed by fighting, negotiating, or anxiously waiting. The precious moments of relative calm were spent trying their hardest to rest until the next problem arose.

He missed Aragorn, to say the least, as the warm glances from across a room and casual grasps on shoulders were not enough. He missed weatherworn hands in his hair, mouth from which fell honor and truth to touch his own, and beautiful eyes filled with ancient sorrow and wisdom to meet his gaze with so much love.

But Legolas would have sacrificed that all if it meant he could stay by his beloved’s side and protect him as best as he could on this quest.

Yet it was not easy, and it was times when he was alone and looking at the path ahead that he let his mind wander and a smile to play at his lips. He had been seeing the inner king in Aragorn come out so often recently, and it gladdened his heart to see that. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Aragorn, Legolas had known deep in his soul that this man would be so much more than he himself thought he could ever become.

Legolas wished to show him that it was true and that he deserved the world.

Suddenly he saw two of the Rohirrim come up beside him from where he was standing on a hill. Before he could even say anything, an orc riding a warg careened over a ridge and killed one of the riders, all happening so fast. Any thought was driven out of his mind as he killed both creatures of filth and shouted, “a scout!” to Aragorn as the man came over to see what was happening.

The war was just beginning in Rohan.

\---

It was with a terrified heart that he realized he could not find Aragorn. He had tried to keep his eyes on the man, but he had lost track in the middle of a scuffle that demanded his full attention. Now Aragorn was nowhere to be seen, and the dying orc laughing made his usually calm demeanor grow wild with anger and fright. He couldn’t believe the worst was true — he _would_ not.

The scum had to be lying when he said that Aragorn fell off the cliff, and Legolas told him so. But the orc died instead, and Legolas looked down to see the Evenstar clutched in a filthy hand, and disgust filled him that something so pure and beautiful should ever know the stench of unyielding evil. That was the gift of one who Aragorn loved, even if she not be Legolas. But Aragorn knew the way of the elves, and would not say he loved them both if he did not know that elves could take many lovers.

And now he took the precious necklace, in the fleeting hope he would give it back to Aragorn soon enough, and not place it over his grave.

He and Gimli ran to stand beside Théoden looking out over the high cliff. The river was fast and there were no bodies that they could see. When the King said that they were to leave the dead, Legolas looked at him in disbelief. He couldn’t just leave, when what has happened must not be true! His mind told himself that his love was lost now, as all mortals must become someday, but a part of him knew that Aragorn was strong and must continue to be so. Or maybe that was just a fool’s hope.

Théoden’s hand patted his shoulder and left him still standing on the cliff with his heart fighting the worst battle he had ever fought, even after so many years of defending the people from the darkness pulsing through Middle-earth.

\---

Legolas was numb the entire way to Helm’s Deep. Most of the remaining number were — they had just lost a large amount of the men able to fight; their friends, brothers, lovers.

_Including Aragorn._

He shivered with the sheer terror that thought brought him.

It destroyed him inside that he was continuing this journey when so much of him wanted to search and find clarity. But he promised the man that he would carry this out, whether Aragorn was here or not.

Gimli was by his side, his helmet off and his head bowed. Legolas did not know how to comfort him, for he couldn’t even begin to discern how to do it for himself. He ached to think how he would tell Éowyn, the hobbits, the other Rangers, Lord Elrond, _Arwen_.

_Aragorn is dead._

He could not even whisper the words aloud, for they tasted wrong on his tongue.

His feet tripped up in the sharp brush and his movements were lacking their usual grace. He fell to his knees after a time, too distraught and weary that he couldn’t think he could go on. How could he, when what was keeping him tied to Middle-earth and not to the Sea was gone? This wasn’t right, this wasn’t how things were supposed to end. He was supposed to see his love become what he was always meant to be, and Legolas was meant to be by his side through it all.

Before, he had been too in shock to cry, but now he did, loud sobs that he had never let loose since his mother died. The men around him looked on in their own sadness and pity, but did not know what to do with an elf in pain, for he was supposed to be the stoic, strong one.

Gimli gently pulled him to his feet once more and led him onwards mumbling, “I know, my friend, I know.”

Somehow they arrived at their destination, but people and sounds around him were only like spectors, ghostly images of once was real and whole. His senses were cut off and he was muted to the world. Gimli went to find Éowyn, but Legolas wandered aimlessly, thinking.

Warm kisses, comforting hands, heart of bravery, empathetic nature, loving soul.

Gone from this life.

Legolas wept once more against the dark stone of the walls and amid the sounds of people in panic. He remembered part of the song Aragorn had chanted when they had first arrived in Edoras, for it was now a question he asked for himself, over and over.

_“Where now the horse and the rider?”_

\---

When Legolas heard the whispers quickly making their rounds that Aragorn was indeed still alive, he was so in shock that he didn’t think of how that was even possible, but was instead filled with endless amounts of joy so that he was overwhelmed. Even after so many years, this life still found ways to surprise him. He was already waiting for the man when he came through the crowds of people, obviously on a mission, but Legolas stopped him anyway with a smile.

“Le abdollen (you're late)!” he said of way of greeting, almost too scared to tell Aragorn how he really felt. He looked his beloved over, and he appeared so very beat up and dragged through hardship, yet strong to stand here before him. No matter how many times Legolas has seen Aragorn after battle and strife, it still pained him to look upon his lover so battered and torn. “You look terrible,” he said again, to lighten the mood. It made him too happy to see Aragorn grin back at him.

Instead of words he could not bring himself to say now in front of all these people, he handed Aragorn the Evenstar, hoping to convey how much he loved the man through that object even if he couldn’t say it then.

“Hannon le,” Aragorn murmured as he grasped the delicate necklace, the words conveying much more than a simple ‘thank you’ in Legolas’ ears.

Legolas would wait, as patiently as he could, for when he could tell Aragorn truly and plainly of his fear and love.

\---

He was waiting for Aragorn in one of the few empty rooms given as their quarters, after the meager supper the company shared. The inside was dark being so far into the stone and earth, with only a small candle to light the space. Even with the shadows, Aragorn’s eyes glowed with fire as he entered, closed the door behind him, and walked to where Legolas sat on the bed.

Aragorn, a’maelamin (my beloved),” Legolas whispered reverently as Aragorn cupped his cheek, eyes drawn upwards towards the man.

“Iston i nîf gîn (I know your face),” Aragorn responded, smiling slightly before bending down to kiss him.

It had been far too long, and the last time they had kissed in this way had been at the House of Elrond, before either of them had known what exactly to expect on this quest and the trials they would soon face. Aragorn tasted like home, more than even the Woodland Realm ever would. He was a safe place, somewhere to put his troubles aside if only for the moment, to instead feel how much love and comfort this man somehow gave him.

He clutched onto Aragorn’s tunic as if it would keep him grounded as the man’s hands gently pulled through Legolas’ hair. Aragorn did not break their kiss as he slowly shifted them to lie down on the bed, and it wasn’t until he felt a hitch in Legolas’ breath and a salty tear on his cheek that he stopped.

Legolas was a bit embarrassed by how much he cried in front of his love throughout their time together, but he felt _too_ much when he was with Aragorn. Especially now, when all their lives were hanging by an unraveling thread.

“Naa rashwe (is there trouble)?” Aragorn asked, concern creasing his brow as he stroked Legolas’ flushing cheek. Legolas reached up to smooth the lines and ease his worry, before looking away.

“Nae saian luume’ (it has been too long),” Legolas whispered back, “and I feared you to be dead,” his voice stumbled as he said this, a rare feat indeed, and another tear fell as he glanced at Aragorn’s eyes once more.

“Oh, melamin (my love),” Aragorn said, sounding so very sad. “Amin hiraetha (I’m sorry).” He kissed Legolas’ head as the elf buried his face in the side of Aragorn’s neck. “I am here now,” Aragorn murmured over and over, “I’m here.”

There was much they wanted to share with one another, but they did not have the time nor the heart, and they wished to spend what was left of it with as much happiness as they could muster before the impending doom.

After tears had been shed from both of them, Legolas laid back and wrapped his arm around Aragorn’s neck before kissing him again soundly. It was fiercely passionate now, a burn that would keep them sane when they would fight in hopelessness during the rain and dead of night. It was a piece of music, that had its fiery moments and subtle, bubbling rhythms, before it got so desperate and heated that Legolas had to stop to gasp in Aragorn’s mouth.

“Do you still wish to do this?” Aragorn asked with some difficulty as Legolas brought their bodies more firmly together.

“Yes!” Legolas responded, more enthusiastically than he intended, moving Aragorn’s hands toward the ties on his tunic. “Like I said, it has been far too long.”

Legolas laughed when Aragorn mumbled something about thinking that elves were supposed to be patient, before it turned into a moan as Aragorn kissed and bit the tips of his ears and his pale neck.

“Ed’ i’ear ar’ elenea (by the sea and stars)!” Legolas exclaimed breathlessly as Aragorn continued down his neck and let his hands wander to the elf’s trousers. “Yallume (at last)!”

That was enough to make Legolas forget all of their troubles, if only for a little while.

\---

Legolas pretended to sleep so that Aragorn would stay and rest himself, but he did not. He just kissed Legolas’ brow and crept out the door, and Legolas squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. No matter how much the man said he was fine, day after day and so vigilant after being struck with peril and misery, he still needed sleep. Legolas raced out the door after Aragorn, who was already following behind some men to the Armory. His comment to Aragorn about resting went unnoticed, and he struggled to stay by the man’s side when he was pulled away by Éowyn.

“They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!” he heard the woman say to Aragorn. And oh how true that was, if the man wouldn’t be so difficult sometimes and see it for himself.

Thoughts of Aragorn were pushed aside when he saw the state of some of the men getting outfitted for war. This was so different than the Woodland Realm — there, the elves who fought were strong and collected, and no nervousness was shown in preparation. Here, the fear was nearly palpable.

Grief nearly wracked his body at the thought that everything could end in destruction in naught but a day. This caused him to lose hope bit by bit, and lash out on his beloved when he truly wouldn’t any other time.

When Aragorn raised his voice at him, Legolas was instantly conscious of his own actions, and despair and regret followed. Sometimes he couldn’t keep in his fear of Aragorn dying on the battlefield, especially after so close a call already, and he forgot his own duty and promise. It was with a strong will that he didn't immediately run off after his love.

The stifling air of panic pressed in on Legolas, and the racing heartbeats of the boys and elders around him matched his own.

\---

Later, Legolas handed Aragorn's sword to the man and apologized.

“Ú-moe edaved (there is nothing to forgive), Legolas.” Aragorn put his hand on the elf's shoulder, quickly leaned in, and kissed the elf, sweet and earnest. Yet there was still that hint of melancholy and yearning, that seemed always to pervade their kisses.

They broke apart as Gimli entered the room in his ill-fitting mail, still smiling at one another with Legolas’ heart pounding.   

There was no doubt that they were all terrified of the events to come, even if some hid the fact, in the hopes that it would instill courage in others.

There was little hope in even waking up alive and well tomorrow to see another sunrise.

The prospect of never seeing Aragorn again, to feel him, to love him, haunted his every step.

But if that should be the case, then Legolas would stand by his beloved’s side one last time and fight with all the honor and love that he could.

For there was no other place he’d rather be.


End file.
